


It’s Between You And Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adults, Far Future, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Humor, LGBTQ In ATLA, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Teasing, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Zuko seeks some privacy during a Fire Nation ceremony only for Aang to follow.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	It’s Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHearts/gifts).



> Requested by JessicaHearts: **"zukaang; romance"**. Oh. You know I love these two. Actual soulmate shit. I've been doing a running theme of LGBTQ exploration in ATLA so I hope people like that. Any thoughts/comments welcomed!

*

Zuko hasn't seen the Royal Plaza this lively and full of his citizens since the Fire Lord coronation.

His father and grandfather, and his great grandfathers before him, used this harbor to proclaim their greatness to the world. They inspired fear and loyalty. Zuko avoids the white sandstone structure towering over everyone, wandering among the commoners and nobility mingling together in groups. Deep red Fire Nation emblems blaze in the skies as flags and banners.

It's not a rally. This is one of the most celebrated of fire ceremony days in the year. Zuko is not meant to _lord_ over them.

He glimpses Uncle Iroh and Master Piandao bowing to one of the Fire Sages who exchange pleasantries.

There's an estate right within the Royal Plaza's gates, and Zuko heads in, dismissing his newest servant tailing him. The servant harrumphs, turning up his nose and marching out as Zuko chuckles lowly. The rigorous formalities don't loosen their grip over time.

Everything feels so heavy in his armor. Zuko impatiently reaches for a sash, unwinding and tugging it apart.

His hands lift for the gilded Fire Lord headpiece resting into his top-knot.

"Keep it on."

Zuko tenses for a moment before it registers. He should have guessed with the light footsteps on wooden floor-planks.

"It's not customary to sneak up behind your allies and frighten them," Zuko murmurs, lowering his hands.

His lips quirk faintly.

"I'll think of a way to make it up to you," Aang murmurs back into Zuko's ear.

He slips his arm quickly around him, unhooking Zuko's gold-plated belt covering his abdomen and removing it. The flame-insignia glimmers. With the sun fading, there's only the wavering glow of taper-light.

Zuko tries to help, but Aang's hand politely nudges him away.

"Allow me, Sifu Hotman."

Most of Zuko's royal armor is black and crimson with gold trimmings, accented with flame-like motifs. This version Zuko chose for a royal ceremonial purpose rather than functioning to shield him. The war is over. Peace has come to the Four Nations.

"So… you want to me to stand here and do nothing… while you _undress_ me…?"

Aang's cheek brushes his.

"Feel free to tell me to stop," Aang mock-whispers out his reply, pressing himself against Zuko's back and half-embracing him to locate the knots to the outer silk robe. Zuko imagines Aang grinning like a jackal-wolf. Mischievous and cunning.

Off comes the leather pauldron edged with yellow fabric-adorned steel. The double blades and Zuko's twin hip-pouches.

Zuko feels himself turned in place, smirking slowly, going along with it.

They're older than when they all met—Aang too. He has a narrow, chiseled face with a round chin, a pointed nose and very thin lips.

Aang's grey eyes still ridiculously bright with youth.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Zuko asks.

He thought by now that Aang would start performing tricks or feats of death-defying acrobatic airbending for the onlookers. Being the Avatar in public usually encourages him to _show off_. They're visiting briefly before returning to Republic City.

Or, rather, what is _soon to be_ Republic City in the United Republic of Nations. Cranefish Town has expanded far beyond its limits.

Everything sounds so far away from inside the low-lit estate. Zuko can sense his pulse deepening and steadying, and his internal temperature rising. Aang's hands roam over the crimson silk robe's detailing and fine gold threads. He quirks a bushy eyebrow.

"I am celebrating," Aang says tonelessly, but smiling widely.

(Like it's a matter of fact. Like Zuko asking was never necessary in understanding the truth.)

Zuko's inhale flits into a laugh. It reverberates and rumbles in his chest when Aang yanks on the thinner, red cloth-band at Zuko's waist, curling his fingers. Urging the other man in. Aang's mouth feels dry and wind-chapped as Zuko relaxes into the kiss, opening his lips slightly.

His thumb runs along Aang's jaw, scraping over the thick beard-bristle.

Ever the airbender, Aang gives him a moment of hot, blissful flesh, and then pulls away. It's a _game_. Dodging and touching and surrendering. He still smiles, having Zuko's lips chase him for more. Aang's fingers bury into Zuko's long, dark strands.

"Why do you do that?" Zuko croaks, watching fondly as Aang's eyelids shut. That doesn't mean his guard is down.

A soft, contemplative _"hmm?"._

Zuko opts for waiting for Aang to reopen his eyes, leaning in and clashing their mouths. He winces when their teeth bump.

Not exactly what he had in mind.

Thankfully for him, a loud, euphoric noise garbles out of Aang. Zuko's breath stutters, as well as the flame-light in the estate's room, when one of Aang's hands frisks open Zuko's pants. He grips over Aang's wrist harshly.

"Trust me," Aang says consolingly, recognizing the uncertainty and mortification underneath Zuko's gruff exterior. "I know you do, Zuko."

Zuko huffs quietly, loosening his grip.

He does.

Spirits above, he _does_.

This isn't the first time Zuko found himself… with Aang.

In this… _way_ … he supposes.

It's difficult to explain.

They gravitated towards each other in their long-standing friendship. Aang was easy to confide in if Zuko needed to talk about being a weak leader. His doubts and hopes. Zuko, for some reason, always fascinated Aang. Enemy or friend.

They've been living together off and on. Traveling across the world with Appa and Druk and being diplomatic leaders.

Zuko doesn't know when it started, but he's in the _middle_ of it now. Falling asleep with Aang in his thoughts and waking every morning, looking for Aang at the breakfast table or mediating on the highest point of the roof with one foot. Weightless as a turtle duck's feather.

That's how he feels around Aang.

_Untethered._

Free in his heart. Free to accept himself now that Fire Lord Ozai is gone. His prejudices and his hatred.

Zuko would be the fool that Azula believed he was… if Zuko didn't see all the reasoning for his banishment. Not only for speaking out of turn. Fire Lord Ozai did not love, but Zuko could. Zuko _could_ love men. And he _did_.

He did whatever it took to hide the truth from Fire Lord Ozai.

But you are who you are, Zuko tells himself.

_There was nothing wrong with him._

Zuko accidentally melted a iron-framed lantern when he first learned to touch himself. Uncle Iroh must have assumed it was another flare of Zuko's notorious temper and offered some calming jasmine tea. Or at least Zuko hopes Uncle Iroh assumed that. The first time Zuko learned to be touched, by Aang… he lost control and ended up _scorching_ the royal linens until they were blackened where Zuko knuckled.

Feeling Aang _inside_ him… someone else's fire and energy… Zuko couldn't believe it. How _good_ it felt.

Aang offered a listening ear that night, gently tracing over Zuko's lightning-scar and lying next to him. Reassuring Zuko that nothing was wrong with him. _There never was._ He held a teary-eyed and sullen Zuko in his arms, Zuko's fingers mapping Aang's back-scar.

He jolts out of his memories when Aang elbows into the long ancestral table while kneeling down.

_"Aang—"_

"Your Fieriness—" Aang quips, making himself comfortable and palming Zuko's semi-erection already out in the open. His grinning lips cover over the tip. Amber-gold eyes widen. Zuko bites down a moan, seizing onto Aang's shoulders. _Ohh_.

Apprehension heightens when they hear a Fire Nation soldier stomping in.

There's no time for Zuko to shove Aang's bald head down further.

"I beg your forgiveness, Lord Zuko!" the soldier announces, bringing his hands together respectfully. To Zuko's absolute relief, the table obscures Aang. And most of Zuko. "I did not know you were retiring. The guards have been searching for you."

" _Tuhh_ —There's—" Zuko clears his throat, mentally focusing on _not_ Aang's warm, clenching throat enveloping him. "There's no need—"

"Shouldn't you be escorted back to the palace?"

"I'll escort _mm_ -myself—" Aang guides Zuko's hips forward, swallowing down. His tongue circles up the base of Zuko's cock. "I will do that—" Zuko rambles, his cheeks flushed. "Yes— _ruhh_ -right now—thank you, General—"

"As you wish, Lord Zuko."

The Fire Nation soldier bows his head, narrowing his eyes bewildered and shutting the door. He's more than likely securing the area. Ordering a royal palanquin fit for eight men. Going against Zuko's wishes and escorting him anyway with more soldiers.

Zuko groans, hunching over the table.

"You have two seconds," he says to the nothingness.

Aang billows himself upright and into view. His saffron-and-orange robes flutter in the air. "Sorry, Zuko," he murmurs. "I wasn't trying to get you in trouble—okay, maybe I wasn't _thinking_ about trying to get you in trouble, _but we still could have_ —"

"It's okay," Zuko interrupts, lacing up his pants and surprising Aang with a quick, almost bruising-hard kiss.

Bad timing happens.

Maybe it's in the formalities of being the Fire Lord.

*


End file.
